The present invention relates to connector assemblies, particularly connectors including fittings used to connect two or more members having an angled relative orientation.
Fittings or brackets for connecting two or more members are generally known. When intended to connect to surfaces that are generally orthogonal to each other, such fittings/brackets are often generally L-shaped, but may have any other relative orientation as required for the particular surfaces of the members being connected. In certain applications for which weight is an important consideration, such as in the aircraft industry, these fittings may be made of a composite material consisting of fibers embedded within resin. With such materials, it is essential to avoid loading on the fitting that could result in harder materials, such as steel washers, from puncturing or cutting the composite material.